The Ultimate Betrayal
by Fourwords
Summary: “Well, that changes things.” He stated simply while he raised an eyebrow, he glanced at his guard, who immediately tensed and moved forward, noticing the subtle change in his tone and his glance. “Come Irina, tell me more.” Irina's time in italy in BD R
1. The Betrayal

The Ultimate Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters unfortunately for me, although I wouldn't mind owning Edward or Jacob, but why pick one? Have both xD

AN: This is my third fanfic, but proberly my 30th or more attempted story, yes I do have loads of unfinished stories and ideas but I had to write something about Irina. I had an urge to write this for some unknown reason so let me know if you like it!

* * *

I ran through the snow, barely leaving any tracks in the fine blanket of white powder, I can run faster than any of my sisters. Out of my whole family only Edward and Carlisle can run faster than me. I sighed as I thought of my cousins, the cousins who had wronged me so. I was a bit nervous about seeing them again, it's only been a few months since I last saw them but so much had happened in that short space of time.

The last time I saw them, I had laurent well he wasn't with me at the time of their visit since he had gone to visit a friend for a little while. He promised me he'd return soon once he had sorted out a few things and settled a few favours. That's about all he told me on the subject before he left. He didn't come back to me and in the short time i had known laurent i had found he was a man of his word, if he promised he would return then he would. Tanya and Kate told me he was a nomad, most likely moved on after trying to live by our lifestyle. After weeks of worrying It was Carlisle who told us the fate my dear laurent, who had come across the remains of a small pile of ash mixed in with burnt wood and recognised Laurent's fading scent, Carlisle said the scent was so weak that he'd must have been dead for a while.

He explained the situation to my family, how laurent was hunting and came across Edward's dear little human and was ready to kill her until several shape shifting dogs ripped him to shreds to protect Bella. I was slightly angry when i heard he'd been hunting a human but we all fall off the wagon, our lifestyle isn't the most easiest to live by, However I didn't like Bella. I had never met her before but she had caused so much trouble. First she somehow manges to drive Edward to our doorstep just by being near him then runs off to get herself killed by James, if it wasn't for bella Edward may have not taken an instant dislike to Laurent. Then we hear Edward is heartbroken over the little human because they've broken up, that he can't even bare to be in the same room as his own family.

Then she almost gets Edward killed by the volturi, to make matters worse she befriends the giant mutant wolves that killed my laurent! I couldn't believe it when Carlisle called and asked for our help, I would only have considered it if they had agreed to our offer. In exchange for our help we would be allowed to hunt the wolves and kill them. Even though I blamed Bella for a lot of things I shouldn't, I was willing to put everything aside and be friends, I knew it was the wolves who killed him, them who caused me the heartache. Yet due to the friendship the Cullen's and the dog's we were prohibited from hunting and killing them, doing so would anger our cousins.

After we refused our 'distant family' help against a newborn army we all felt terribly guilty, if we had helped perhaps they wouldn't have had felt the need to ally themselves with mutts. I also felt guilty but I wasn't so ready to forgive and forget, laurent and I were just starting to test the waters and my feelings for him were deeper than anyone first thought, than I even first thought. In all the centuries I've been alive he was the only one who managed to catch my eye out of all the male vampires I'd met and I liked him despite the glowing red eyes he possessed and he liked me despite my brief encounters with human males.

My sister's and brother were relieved when we all received a wedding invitation from Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan; I recognised Alice's delicate and neat handwriting immediately. I missed Alice and her sister Rosalie, such nice girls and their not even a century old yet. My sister's took the invitation as a good sign, that we were wanted at the wedding and took it as a chance to make amends. I refused to go and as the other's left I went on my own journey.

I wandered everywhere, from our home in Alaska to Canada and various other places. I made no decision to go anywhere; no doubt Tanya was proberly ringing Alice all the time asking if I would return soon. So I wandered through the snow endlessly into different states and back again.

I loved the snow, winter had always been my favourite season, even when I was human and living in Russia. Back then winter was the most deadly time of year and you could easily freeze in your own home but I loved it, seeing the thick white soft covering vast landscapes made me feel at home. One of the reasons I loved Alaska was for its weather and the amount of snow, I especially loved climbing the mountains there.

As a vampire it was strange when I went out in the snow for the first time, it was no longer cold but was slightly warm to my touch and it didn't melt in my palm. I wondered if it would be snowing in forks when I arrived, I had never been there before since the Cullen's move once every few years and so far have only lived there twice. I hear it's almost constantly raining and any snow that settles is washed away.

I was coming across the mountains now, I knew I was north of forks now, all that stood between me and my cousins was some mountains and a thick forest. I was willing to accept Bella as one of the family now, I wonder if she's still human, it's only been about three months since the wedding.

I easily jumped from rock to rock on the cliff I was on and quickly scalded the rocky cliff face if there wasn't any perch for me to stand on, I could easily dig my hands into the rock which felt like soft clay and hoist myself up without damaging my clothes or getting my light blonde hair dirty. I reached the top pretty quickly and stood taking in the view.

Several miles away I could see the town, between it and me was a large space filled entirely with tall trees, not one part of it was disturbed and what would have normally been a sea of green was very lightly dusted with snow as it fell all around me and on the forest below but suddenly a movement below in the forest caught my eye and I froze.

She was walking slowly, gazing off in some trees. She was tall and had dark brunette hair that came down to the middle of her back in wavy locks; it was the complete opposite to my short straight silvery blonde hair. Her skin was smooth and pale like mine so I knew she was a vampire. She had a very beautiful face, perhaps even more beautiful than Rosalie but her eyes stood out. Even though I was miles away I could see the red iris she had although I detect that it had a more orange tint to it. So this is the famous Bella.

I caught sight of some movement next to her, it was a large man with muscled arms and dark skin, his black hair was messy and hung at his shoulders. He was charging off into the trees while tugging at his shirt before he suddenly disappeared from my sight. I turned back to bella who was now looking all around herself; her eyes flitted up to the cliffs next to me and swept over them until she reached me.

Suddenly Bella made eye contact and stopped scanning the cliffs, her eyes fixed on me, she saw me staring at her and she stared back. Seeing her made me a little angry, bringing back the memories of the things she had done to my family. After a few seconds she started to raise her hand, palm up towards me, I felt my annoyance break through and my lip twisted. She immediately tensed and for a second I thought it was because of me but a few seconds later I heard it.

The echo was sharp and defined to my vampire hearing, the first was a high pitched cry, one of joy I'd imagine then it was closely followed by a deep throaty howl. My head instantly snapped to the sound, a little way off to where bella was there was a small clearing, a large wolf towered over a small elk his dark fur on his muzzle was stained with fresh crimson blood, it was one of the dogs. No doubt the man who was with bella a few minutes ago. Perhaps one of the ones who had killed the man I was falling for but he was turned to something next to him. I looked closer and realised with horror where the cry had come from.

Next to the wolf was a small girl, aged around two or three. The girl had dark hair that hung in ringlets down to her waist; her skin was extremely pale to be human, perhaps a shade darker than ours. She possessed so much beauty for a young child it didn't seem natural but what really shook me was how she too stood over a large stag, her hands around as she pressed her lips to its neck and started drinking greedily from it.

An immortal child. My mind flashed to a memory from several centuries before. My mother stood in the middle of the clearing in her arms was a beautiful little boy with dark hair, pale skin and blood red eyes. The flames licked at their bodies as their screeches filled the air. I couldn't stop the raw pain and anger that rose within and my face twisted in that pain and anger, unable to watch the child again I looked at bella, her hands were open infront of her in some sort of apologetic sign.

How dare she! How could she create an immortal child! Surely with seven members of his coven Carlisle can keep better control over a newborn, Jasper especially has experience with them! How dare bella raise her hands like that as if it was nothing! I pulled my lip back and let a deep growl fly at her before turning away and running back down the cliff face.

Anger coursed through my dry veins, this was the deepest betrayal I could think of, the Cullen's had gone too far, Carlisle knows what happened to my family, knew how an immortal child ripped us apart. He had to be in on it, there's no way a newborn can handle an immortal child on their own whilst fighting bloodlust themselves. Me and my sisters believed in upholding the volturi law, we would give them no reason to return to hurt our family ever again and yet it was our 'family' who seemed content to tear it apart again. Bella is a newborn herself, she should be supervised when out in the woods, it's too risky for newborns under a year old to be running around on their own. I thought Jasper would know better than to allow this, he had trained and raised newborns for decades!

I ran and ran, they've already created an immortal child I wouldn't put killing a cousin past them at this point in order to keep their secret. I reached the sea quicker than I thought I would and dived in. I didn't know where I was going; I wouldn't go back to Denali that much I was certain. So I wandered through the dark snowy wilderness however the snow which I once found so comforting didn't bring the same relief as it once did. Not only were the Cullen's still in league with the overgrown mutts but they had also created a vampire child. Immortal children had caused such devastation in our world, so many had died. All of the Cullen members had been born long after that time but the remaining stories and tales were enough to stop any new vampires repeating the mistakes of older ones.

I kept remembering my mother and the boy who had caused me to lose her, my mother, Sasha would disappear for a while before returning, she encouraged us to do stuff on our own and not wait around for her, we had no idea to what she was doing or up too. I couldn't let this girl destroy my family, it's taken us centuries to rebuild our life to this point and if the volturi find out I knew about this child and didn't report It then this time me and my sisters won't be spared. If Aro's finds out that bella saw me watching the girl he'd come back, I couldn't prove my innocence in a matter of an immortal child this time.

This child is no more than three months old to this vampire life, making it a hundred times worse than an adult newborn vampire. This was no natural child of Bella's from when she was human for we surely would have known. I couldn't tell if the child looked like bella, vampire transformation tend to change a person's looks quite a lot so Bella had little in common with the girl for facial features or hair colour. I did notice the girl had brown eyes but that could easily be eye contacts for when she is outside. No normal two year old girl can take a stag down with her bare hands anyway. Who would stand by this child if the volturi come?

Would all the Cullen's perish? Edward would, his wife and his new 'daughter' would surely die so I doubt he'd stand by. I knew Rosalie might, we all knew she yarned for a child, it was no secret so she proberly supported this unnatural child and Emmett would go with her. Carlisle and Esme maybe, but I also doubt they'd stand by and watch their 'children' die. Alice and Jasper I was unsure of, as far as I knew neither would have wanted a child, Alice normally goes by her visions, she'd see her own death if she stands by them. It would surprise me if Jasper fought; he had had a somewhat healthier respect for Volturi law than the rest of his family.

Even if some survived they had still wronged, the child shouldn't be alive at all and it seems none of the family had reported it. Guilty by association, the same thing Caius wanted to kill Me, Tanya and Kate for; we were oblivious to our brother's existence, if Aro didn't possess his powerful talent then we would have died, the Volturi will most likely kill the whole family for the association with the girl. Will the Cullen's tell my sisters they saw me, will they say the reason why I ran away? I highly doubted it, I'd expect Tanya and Kate to react the same was as I did.

Slowly the anger faded, it didn't disappear but I thought more about it. The Cullen's were our friends, more than friends, they were family, we had a true connection to them due to our ability to create stronger bonds. We got on so well with each member of the family. We had helped them out as much as they had helped us out, we'd even lived together at one point, Tanya had once even taken an interest in Edward, who very politely turned her advances down. To turn them in to the volturi would also be betrayal on my part, which is the greatest betrayal? Surely it would be theirs, creating a child that can have devastating effects on all it comes into contact with. I was sure Bella had created this child, we knew she had chosen this life, had Carlisle and Edward not taught her the basic rules we all need to abide by?

I couldn't stay quiet about this, but as much as I loved the Cullen's as my family I need to uphold the law. To remain quiet would make me as bad as them, guilty as much as they are. I would go to the Volturi and I would be hated for it, but it needs to be done. This may be the most difficult thing I will ever have to do in my entire life but I'm not sure if it will be a decision I will regret making.

Days had passed now, too lost in my thoughts and memories after what I had witnessed on the outskirts of Forks to notice the time passing so when I pinpointed where I was and was surprised to see I had gone so far east. It would not take me long to reach Italy from here, I had the money with me to catch a plane, Money which Alice had helped us acquire with her ability to see the stock market. Trying to push the thought of the Cullen's away I started to pick up my pace, running to the nearest city so I can reach a nearby airport.

I was running to destroy lives, running to save my sister's from a cruel fate, running for my own conscious, running to make the ultimate betrayal.

* * *

AN: Dun Dun Dahh or however it goes, I'm not sure wheather to keep this as a one-shot or write another chapter or two on this keeping in mind that Irina spent about six weeks in the company of the volturi. I really want to hear what you think, do you want more Irina? It will only take a few seconds to review, I do answer all reviews, thank you for reading my lovely's x


	2. Giving Evidence

Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight; I own a copy of all the books and film though.

AN: I have decided to add more on to this story, since there is a six week gap before the volturi actually gets to forks.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Metesme, the first to review this story and the first person to put _any _story of _mine_ on their favourite list and story alert so thank you very much x

* * *

I had to be very careful, when travelling I had to make sure I wouldn't be caught out at in sunlight in another country. Luckily it was winter so when I arrived in London it was raining outside, all the humans were huddled in their coats and rubbing their gloves together for warmth even inside the airport. It was at times like these that I was thankful for being a vegetarian; it would be difficult for many to walk inside such crowded human places when their scents are all mixing together and you can hear hundreds of heartbeats around you.

As I waited for my connection I listened to the hearts, they beated out of rhythm some hearts beating fractions of seconds ahead or behind of others creating a constant stream of thudding in my ears. I was used to the stares I was receiving now; many men were looking me over, giving me sweet interested smiles before walking away. The girls were divided into three categories, the first would look at me in a jealous way admiring and wanting either what I wore or my looks, the next were friendly smiles of girls who I made eye contact with, third was the girls with a man, who once they caught their men staring they would glare at me and try and win back their man's attention.

I was distracting myself, away from the guilt and anger I felt. It was still there, as vampires our minds aren't one minded tracks, able to be thinking of several things at once so my mind never completely left the issue of the Volturi and my cousins. I was trying to distract the greater part of my focus, by eyeing up young single human males. I hadn't done this in months but the art of seduction was second nature to my sisters and me.

As human's we had all reserved our 'virtue' for our future husbands, husbands we had not yet acquired upon being turned into vampires. We were all young, me and Kate were in our late teens, I'm not sure how old since age wasn't really measured accurately back all those centuries ago. Tanya is physically a few years older than us, but the reason as to why she was unmarried at that age on her human life remains unclear. But as vampires we didn't want to wait around until a vampire male came along, it was Tanya who came up with the idea of being with humans, it took centuries to actually perfect our thirst and strength, after that the human males came quite easily. Me and my sisters are actually the basis for _legends. _

When I finally heard the voice over telling that my plane was finally ready for boarding I got up and quickly got in the que, luckily getting in at the front. I couldn't know if Alice had seen my decision, it hadn't been planned but what if she was searching for me? This decision directly affects her and her family so she proberly caught it. If I'm going to do this then I have to reach Italy as fast as possible, Alice was known for her impeccable timing, I was hoping I had acted too quickly for her to stop me. I wouldn't accept any excuse about why they had created an immortal child, there is no excuse great enough. They would only stop me by killing me.

I boarded and headed for my business class seat, a perk of this was the unsociable business men who sat there, it was quieter here than the buzz of the other classes which I could still hear but weren't as clear. The flight would last about two hours and then I wouldn't be far from Volterra. I would have to run the distance from the airport to there, it will be quicker than by car. I had tried to time my journey as carefully as possible; I had left for England in the afternoon and arrived by around 10pm, so by the time I'm in Italy it will be midnight, giving me several hours to get there before the sun rises. It wouldn't take me long to reach it, from this airport I'd be running about 50 miles and considering the speeds vampires can travel at this will take me about twenty minutes if I can run full speed without stopping.

I was planning everything out, how I should do it where I should go. I had never been to Volterra before so I didn't know the city or where the volturi actually where in it. Even though me and my sister's upheld the law and didn't tolerate it being broken we had never had to report anyone for a crime so this was all new to me. I would assume they would live in the centre of the city, being close to the outskirts wouldn't do them any favours incase of an attack. I had very little knowledge of Volterra so I would have to search until I found a vampire.

The flight was quiet, if an attendant approached me offering a drink or anything I politely shook my head and returned to my thoughts, I could hear the buzzing of several laptops in use in the cabin and tried to tune them out along with the occasional cough, sigh or yawn. This felt bad, I couldn't stop the guilt for what I was about to do. In all the time I've known the Cullen's they would have been the ones I'd least expect that I'd have to hand over to the law. They were good people, Esme was like a second mother even though we rarely saw her, so caring she couldn't help but make sure we were ok and well off, me and my sisters had become so independent after losing our own mother that we welcomed the care Esme tried to bring to us.

Carlisle was very dear to us, being so compassionate and kind as well as leading others to abstain from human blood to live better lives was truly amazing. We abstained from it for our own selfish purposes but Carlisle did it to help save lives. The only vampire I had ever known who cared deeply about the welfare of humans and actively tried to help them, I was unsure of the total number of charity's he was donating to, all under various names of course.

We were close to each Cullen, Jasper had struck up a friendship with Eleazar in the few times they had met, Tanya was very close with Rosalie as was Carmen with Esme. A bond was there that would be difficult to deal with when severed. Perhaps it already had been severed; to them I was a nothing more than betrayer now. A friend turned foe.

The time had gone so quickly that when I realised the plane was descending to land I was rather shocked, where had my time gone? Just because I knew I had to turn the Cullen's in doesn't mean I was happy about it, no matter how angry I was at them. I was dreading having to give them up but soon another issue came to mind.

I would be coming face to face with my mother's killers. The whole guard had come. All those years ago it was common for the whole guard or most of it to come to get Immortal children. So many had come because it was normal for the whole coven to defend the child, I wondered if we had known about the boy, would we have died to protect him? Would we have loved our secret brother?

I got through the airport with no problems, walking at human pace through the empty terminals where I would occasionally pass a couple arguing in Italian or someone asleep on several chairs. I hadn't learnt Italian, I knew several other languages but I had never taken the time to learn this one. In the airport I managed to acquire a map of surrounding city's before leaving, I walked down the empty streets until I reached the outskirts of the city and into the country. Using the map as a guide I navigated my way across the fields, running at full speed under the moonlight. I didn't stop until in the distance I saw a small city perched upon a hill, I could barely see the actual city since it was surrounded by a large wall. I discarded the map at a nearby fence and headed straight for the walls.

I followed the road leading up to the town where I reached a large gate with wooden doors, no doubt this was the original entrance to the city but they must have created a new entrance for cars and Lorries over time. These doors however were closed, there must be an open entrance somewhere but I couldn't wait so I lifted my self onto a small waist high wall then jumped up to the top of the bigger wall and stepped off the edge of it. I floated down to the ground softly on the other side, the climb, jump and fall barely taking a second to complete, no humans would have seen it, not that any would be up at this time.

I took off down the streets walking in different directions until I would find a vampire, I walked through small side streets and arched doorways but would change and correct my path if it led nowhere. Gradually the paths between the buildings grew narrower where the buildings were more closely packed together; when some of the taller houses cleared a few streets away I could see a massive clock tower and the turrets of a castle. I headed for that and within a seconds I was standing in a large empty square with a fountain under the clock, I knew this must be it, this was the heart of the city and was swimming in the scent of vampires, I recognised some of the scents of members of the guard, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri among them. A few of the vampires I had met before when they had come to our home to destroy us.

Several of the scents were fresh but they crossed over in the square and the city so I wouldn't be able to follow one, I sunk into some shadows in an alleyway but I could still see the clock tower, I would wait for someone. A few seconds later I heard footsteps, they were quick but too heavy to be a woman, definitely not human steps, I looked around me as they grew louder then realised there was two sets, marching in time.

"What is your business here?" I heard a deep voice ring out from the darkness before the pair stepped out from the shadows. I recognised one as Felix the one who spoke, he wore a light grey cloak the same as the man next to him who I did not recognise.

"I need to see your masters." I declared confidently, no need to let them see my nerves. I was well aware of the fact I was in the shadows with two heavy built male vampires, both more experienced fighters than me.

"They are busy, what is your reason to see them?" Felix asked me, his tone was cold towards me, no doubt acquired from the centuries of service he's provided the Volturi.

"I need to report a broken law." I told them, shuddering as I thought of the awful task I was about to do. They ignored my shudder.

"We have many laws, which one has been violated?" He questioned me; his tone had changed now I had mentioned a crime.

"The law concerning the creation of Immortal children." I replied, both hissed when I mentioned the immortal children, their hisses were long and low and I tensed in response.

"Follow." Felix demanded before both he and the other vampire turned and walked away quickly their cloaks swirling in the wind as they moved; I fell into step directly behind them and followed without speaking another word. We walked through a few ally ways before Felix dropped out of sight, I looked at the open grate he fell through, the other vampire stopped and motioned for me for go first so I stepped forward and dropped. The underground tunnel was dark, humans wouldn't have been able to see but to me I could see every detail of the rough brick walls as well as I could in daylight. The vampire dropped behind me and remained behind; we walked in single file down the dark tunnel, our footsteps echoing quietly off the walls. The tunnels were damp; the moisture was warm in the air and was mixed with the stench of small rotting animals and vegetation.

We passed through several gates before reaching a thick wooden door which Felix pulled back easily. We entered through a long hallway, and straight for the elevator, the hallway was quite unremarkable and reminded me of poorly decorated industrial shops. In the elevator both of them pulled back their hoods, Felix hadn't changed in appearance in the last eight centuries but I didn't know the man with him who I would assume to be a native of this country or it's neighbours due to his olive completion. His hair was a very dark brown and was tied in a long ponytail; I had never met a male vampire with such long hair.

Once we got off the elevator we were in a large reception area, decorated with fresh flowers and paintings, I could smell the velvet and old oil paint in the room. I knew I was now in the main castle where the Volturi coven lives and roam, everything here was very expensive, green leather couches arranged in small groups, but to our world the volturi are practically royalty and it seemed they like their material possessions. In the room was a large mahogany counter, behind it was a woman standing and reading through some papers and despite the late hour she did not look tired. She was beautiful for a human, tall with very pale skin with long straight red hair. She smelt of lilies and cinnamon, she gave off quite a strong aroma. No doubt she will be fought over when she becomes useless. She looked up at me and smiled kindly before looking at Felix who to my surprise dipped his head low to her. "Rebecca." He acknowledged her before continuing.

We walked down a large hallway with an arched ceiling, the thick green carpet laid in the reception continued down into this hallway as well as the wood panelled walls but the paintings became more intricate, the tables with flowers grew more frequent as we came to a large set of doors. These doors were unlike anything I had seen, both doors towered high above and were completely gold. Its golden surface gleamed under the florescent lights. Felix stepped forward and opened the door, ushering me inside first.

I couldn't believe the scene before me, the room I was in was a ballroom; the floors made from polished wood, the walls were painted white with designs all over them in gold leaf. One side of the room was lined with large windows with velvet curtains drawn across them on the other there were several doors with gilded handles; some had chairs next to them. The room was breathtaking, the ceiling was also patterned with gold leaf and a large crystal chandelier hung down with hundreds of candles lining the top of it. The ceiling was also curved around and held intricate oil paintings of angels and saints. Tables had been placed around the edges of the room holding beautiful flowers in crystal vases. In one corner of the room there was a grand piano where a young male vampire was playing softly, next to him was other vampires playing on harps and other string instruments.

After taking in the room I focused on the faces of the vampires, there were many vampires present all of whom were beautiful, they floated through the room. Some were dancing, graceful dances that looked like they were walking on air but too quick for human eyes to ever catch the swift soft steps they made. Everyone was dressed in formal clothes, gowns and ankle length dresses made from silks and decorated with small beads and embroidery. The men wore suits, obviously expensive ones, some however wore clothes from several centuries ago with their linen shirts tucked under silk waistcoats then covered with their jackets. It was an amazing sight; I would have never expected the volturi to hold real ballroom dances. Felix stepped into the sea of vampires and carefully started dodging dancing couples; it was easier for me to manoeuvre neatly through the small talking groups or dancers due to my size. The other vampire was right behind me.

After a small group moved out of the way I saw three large golden thrones, all decorated in gold like the rest of the room, many vampires were converged around them, some in the gowns and suits while some wore the robes and cloaks in varying shades of grey. In the throne there were three men, the first was occupied by Marcus who looked completely bored and was staring at the ground infront of him, he wore that same expression centuries ago, perhaps it has become permanently etched on his face. He wasn't wearing a suit but wore simple, plain clothes. They were designer of course but paled in comparison to every other male and his hair hung like normal.

On the other side, the last throne, sat Caius. He was conversing with some of the guard nearest to him, but he was scowling as usual, his snow white hair had been combed back and was wearing a dark grey suit with a black cloak that had been swept back. His milky red eyes stood out more than usual against his pale skin which was almost the exact shade of his hair. I noticed how each member of the guard was placed in specific positions around him and Marcus, eyes forward watching the dancing crowd before them; I could see that each was wearing suits or formal clothes under the thick cloaks. Some however started watching us when we came into sight of the thrones.

On the middle throne sat Aro, his jet black hair was also combed and looking unnatural against his skin which was easily the palest of them all. He wore a black suit, more formal than Marcus and Caius were wearing, his arms were resting on the throne's arms but his left hand was open, palm up where he was holding the hand of a female at his side. He was watching the people around him but I could see his lips move quickly and quietly, he was whispering to the female beside him since she was reacting slightly to his words. She was obviously talking back through her thoughts. The woman next to him was beautiful; I suspected this was Sulpicia his wife. She was beautiful, no wonder she was married to the most powerful man in the whole word, she had long blonde hair. Unlike my silvery blonde hair, hers was golden and slightly wavy. She wore a gown that was cream in colour and had small intricate designs on it in embroidery and golden thread run over it in designs. The gown itself was old, not a modern dress, it was styled for almost a century ago, in the early 1900's I'd guess. I had never seen one of the wives before; they rarely leave the safety of their castle. On the other side of Aro I noticed another female, a guard who was so close to Aro it looked like she was glued to him, her fingers just millimetres away from his shoulder, she seemed to be watching me intently as I approached.

Felix stepped up and caught Aro's attention, Aro whispered something to Sulpicia who nodded and stepped back while Aro stood up, a smile stretching over his face as he noticed me, it was a friendly smile, as if he was glad to see me.

"Irina, how nice to see you, it's been too long since our last meeting." He greeted me enthusiastically; the smile making it look like his skin would crease from it. Felix however inched forward and Aro's gaze swept over him, he raised his hand and Felix immediately touched his palm for a second before lowering it. Aro's smile faded slightly as he was being told of an immortal child. Aro looked back to me; his guard, wife and the rest of his close company were watching our exchange.

"Well, that changes things." He stated simply while he raised an eyebrow, he glanced at his guard, who immediately tensed and moved forward, noticing the subtle change in his tone and his glance.

"Come Irina, tell me more." He commanded, reaching his hand out towards me. Everyone closest to us had stopped dancing, I was an unknown vampire to them, entering with members of the guard, dressed in normal clothes and heading straight for Aro. They proberly knew I was here on business. Taking a deep unnecessary breath I stepped forward, feeling guilty for doing this to my family I gently pressed my fingers into Aro's cool grasp.

* * *

AN: I thought I'd take the volturi out of that stone room we see in NM and into those gilded doors Bella sees. Edward does mention that the volturi are the nighttime patrons of the arts, that might not mean fancy balls with harps and dancing but they are considered royalty right? A picture of the ballroom and Sulpicia's gown will be available on my profile. Oh and you'll find out why Felix acted that way towards the receptionist soon. Please review, it makes me happy and I'm more likely to update faster, thanks for reading x


	3. At the Ball

I do not own twilight; twilight owns me

AN: I'm getting the hits, I'm getting the visitors, but I'm not getting the reviews that I'm hoping for as I look at these numbers. Come on guys I need a bit of driving force here, reviews are that force.

Again a big thank you to Metesme who continues to review my story, you help motivate me to write this story :D

And to answer your question, I also wanted to know what happened to Gianna and I found out from an interview SM did that Gianna did indeed become supper, poor Gianna.

* * *

Aro held my hand for a mere second, each fraction of it he sorted through, saw, felt, heard every thought that had occupied for mind for the last millennia or more that I've lived. Every private moment I've had with a human male, my feelings for laurent, Bella and her unmentionable creation, the pain, anger, hatred I had ever felt was now in Aro's mind.

He only pressed his palm against mine for that mere second, not grasping it fully before dropping it. I stayed still; surrounded by many of the tense guard it would not be wise to make any sudden movements. Aro lost some control over himself and I noticed the flash of shock in his eyes. He knew everything I did; he knew this was Bella, mate of Edward, son of Carlisle, the man who had befriended Aro centuries ago. Aro then composed himself, and nodded to his guard who fell back slightly.

"This must have been quite the ordeal for you Irina." He stated, of course he knew it was an ordeal, hadn't he been the one who ordered my mother's death? The pain I felt for having to do something that would lead to the same fate as my mother? Hadn't my thoughts reflected the sorrow and guilt I felt? I nodded my head instead of answering with words, I was unsure if I could answer politely.

"Aro, what crime has been committed?" Caius barked at his ancient brother, a scowl forming since he was still unaware of the situation. Aro did not turn to face him; he was looking at the guests, most of whom were still dancing although I didn't doubt that most were secretly listening in as they whirled about the dance floor, occasionally shooting curious glances towards the gathering at the thrones.

"Peace brother, we shall discuss this matter in privacy." He replied to Caius, Aro was pleasantly smiling, I could not tell if it was genuine or not, Aro was always good at acting and showing no emotion, Marcus was better however and was acting like nothing was going on around him. Caius by the looks of it didn't like that he'd have to wait for his answer and sunk back into his throne with a quick flick of his fingers he motioned for someone to come forth, I didn't notice who and looked back at Aro.

Aro turned and floated back to his own seat, Aro's slow walk was extremely graceful, more so than the hundreds of dancing feet mere meters away. The guard resumed their positions around Aro as they did before I entered the room and they relaxed a little. I still stood where I was, unsure of my next move. What did I do now?

"Jane, make sure the whole guard is assembled at dawn in the tower, it seems we are in need of a briefing." He directed to his side where for the first time I noticed the small angelic vampire.

"Of course master." she nodded. Jane kept her gaze on me; did she perceive me as a threat? Ready to create an illusion of pain over me similar to my sister Kate's illusion, only more powerful and longer lasting.

Jane was young for a vampire, perhaps as young as vampires were allowed to be, I wondered if Jane had been any younger when turned perhaps she could have been classed as an immortal child herself. I did not know much about Jane, rumour has it Aro turned her and Alec himself, perhaps Aro had been watching them for a while until they reached an age he deemed suitable to be vampires. 10 years old? Twelve at most. As human she would have looked youthful with being so young, transformation would only intensify that. Jane looked beautiful but what vampire would want a mate that in ways was still just a child?

I was stood there awkwardly infront of them, not speaking but staring at several members of the guard as well as the ancients, Aro seemed to pick up on my uncertainty.

"Irina, please stay and enjoy the ball however if you do not wish to stay here then Santiago will show you to your quarters." He indicated to the olive skinned vampire who had accompanied Felix and me to this room. Quarters? I had no intension to stay over night or day for that matter.

"My quarters? Can't I return home?" I questioned, I wanted to get home to my sisters. I would feel uncomfortable staying here with the soon to be murderers of my family, again. No. I shouldn't think of them like that, more like executioners for a criminal.

This term didn't make me feel any better.

Aro quirked an eyebrow as if I was being ludicrous, I didn't see what was wrong with my question, wasn't I free to leave? I felt the anger rising, I had a right to leave. It was the basis of peace, every member or visitor of the volturi had the right to leave Volterra and if the _guards_ could leave, why couldn't I?

"You must stay within the walls of Volterra, you must accompany the guards on the mission and present your testimony should the need for it arise, therefore I must ask you to remain here, also I cannot guarantee your safety should you leave, they might seek revenge on you." He informed me. I knew who he was referring to although I doubted Carlisle would seek revenge on me; he did not take killing lightly. The others I was not so sure of.

"I think I will stay here then." I answered an earlier question rather than replying to his last statement, he seemed to understand what I meant and softly clapped his hands together.

"Excellent. Alaina, take Irina and find her some more…suitable clothing." He said as he glanced at my simple casual outfit. Immediately a female was next to me, taking my arm and leading me away from the thrones. Suitable clothing? Who said i meant staying at the ball? I peered back at Aro about to protest but he cut me off.

"Oh and Irina, I'd appreciate if you refrained from telling other's why you are here, no need to cause panic." He smiled at me before he disappeared from my sight.

I looked at the female, Alaina I assumed. She was holding my wrist in her grasp and was pulling me along. Her dress was one of the more modern gowns I saw around the ballroom, it was a simple dress in comparison to the others but just as glamorous, it flowed down her body, one strap was straight while the other ran diagonally across her back to connect with the first on her shoulder. The dress was a dark blue but the skirt of it took on a pleated style. In her beauty she was as glamorous as the dress, she had long slender arms and neck, her hair seemed to vary in its colour, changing from light to dark brown and was tied up. Her red eyes did not seem to suit her looks very well.

She pulled me through one of the large doors at the side of the room, into a narrow hallway, the floor here also of polished wood, the walls were painted white with brilliant paintings hanging on them.

"This is not necessary, I can just ask to go to my quarters." I told her as she pulled me along. She chuckled at my words, strange. I had not meant them to be amusing.

"Nonsense, you'd rob me of a chance to dress someone up?" She laughed in a light french accent, that explained the unusual name of Alaina then. I also noticed she wore diamond earrings in the shape of a flower, the necklace she wore were made of these flowers, completely encrusted in more diamonds.

"You don't mind?" I asked apprehensive, she seemed kind, kinder than I would expect someone from the Volturi.

"Of course not, I enjoy guiding the newcomers around here. It appears to me you will be staying here for some time." She must have been listening in to mine and Aro's exchange.

"Guiding?" I raised my eyebrows, dressing them up was guiding?

"Yes, it's sort of a job for me; I take it upon myself to make sure visitors settle in well. I guess I am sort of a housekeeper; I look over people, take charge of certain things unrelated to the law." she smiled at me. I was confused, was it an official job or was she just imposing?

"Is it an official position?" I questioned politely, trying to determine the answer. By now she was walking down a hallway with a dead end but I noticed a white door on the end that almost blended into the wall.

"Yes, Aro is a dear friend to me, we've known each other for millennia, he places a lot of trust in me to perform this task, he likes to make sure his visitors are comfortable when staying." I was figuring out this woman was very talkative; she could just easily give me simple answers but was going into detail.

"I'm Alaina by the way, you proberly know it but personal introductions are better I believe." She pulled me to her side now and moved her arm so it was gently around me; her hand grasped my left shoulder.

"Irina." I merely said before looking around in awe at the room we had just entered. It was a bedroom, beautifully decorated and very french. I recognised the styles of the furniture and guessed they dated from around the mid 1700's, everything was coloured in pastel colours with either white, silver or gold embroidery over it. The floor was covered in a thick cream carpet while the walls were white; the windows were drawn with thick blue silk curtains. The smell of silk and velvet in here was almost overpowering mixed in with her own scent of jasmine and freesia.

A large bed was against one wall with a small cluster of chairs and couches by a small marble fireplace which held an antique clock. The gold hands pointed to 2am.

"There's no point in getting ready for a ball when it's already started and its 2am, besides I don't think I'm quite up to it." I whispered quietly, looking at the double door walk in wardrobe Alaina was standing in. I felt hollow, upset and guilty. I wanted to curl up and dry sob for hours not dance.

"Nonsense, I find balls a great way to take my mind off things." She called back to me before reappearing, she stood infront of me holding her arms out to me, one arm was leant out to me while the other was high up and holding a hanger. The gown was draped across the arm she held out so I could see it better.

The gown was amazing, the front was made of dark cream silk with interlaced links designs embroidered on the front, the sides were made of a thinner material in a chocolate mocha colour which were attached to the bodice but separated from the skirt at the waist creating two parts to the dress. I looked at it in awe.

"I can't wear it." I blurted out and Alaina looked at me in surprise, this wasn't the reaction she had hoped for and her eyebrows came together in confusion. She looked hurt by my words as if I had told her I'd rather wear dirt.

"Why not?" she demanded, her french accent coming through as she said it. She quickly looked at the gown in detail before turning back to me, frowning.

"I came here to report a crime, not attend a ball!" I exclaimed frustrated. I had felt it building, the absurdity of it all, where was my choice in this? It seemed everyone was trying to talk me into doing things, steering me away from what I wanted.

Her expression distorted to anger for a moment but she hastily composed it and shook her head at me. She put the gown down on the expensive chair before walking up to me and looking me straight in the eye. I noticed her eyes were dark, dark burgundy that was almost black. I saw her tense slightly as she glared at me. All the kindness she displayed earlier was gone.

"Irina, you have made a decision to come here, you cannot leave until your duty is complete. As of now you are a guest of the Volturi and while you're here certain things will be expected of you, for instance your presence would be appreciated tonight, despite the late hour and your unexpected arrival." She paused and grasped my shoulders. "Now, I'm asking you to wear this dress and come with me back to the Ballroom, afterwards you will be shown to your quarters to change before you will most likely be summoned, do you understand?" she demanded through clenched teeth.

I could tell it was difficult for her to keep calm, her jaw was locked and she stood rigid. My words, seemingly harmless to me appeared to have struck a nerve within Alaina, she wasn't used to opposition. What I hadn't realised was that I was dealing with an ancient vampire, well over an millennia or two older than myself in what seemed to be a high position within the Volturi household. This felt as if I was a child again, scolded by her mother when I didn't do as I was told. I felt degraded and I wanted no more than to be on a plane back to Denali.

I nodded, she sighed and let go of my shoulders. She handed me the dress and stood there. I stood with the dress in hand just watching her for a few seconds, when she didn't move I realised she was going to watch me change. She proberly thought I might rip the dress when her back was turned, or that I'll run out the door. She huffed before quickly coming over to me.

Impatiently she ripped off my clothes, earning a shocked gasp from me as I tried to cover myself, she just tutted and grabbed the dress from my hands and unzipped it. She waited for me to lift my arms and when I did she slipped it on me and zipped it back up. If possible I felt even more childish, if I could blush I would be scarlet and had I been in a better position I would have argued and fought against her. She walked over to an oak dressing table and picked up a brush, she glided over and pressed it into my hands. Without speaking I obediently brushed my hair while Alaina disappeared again.

Suddenly I felt pressure on my neck; Alaina had slipped a heavy necklace onto me. The chain was encrusted with diamonds in rows of two until it reached the pendant where it came together in a cluster of 12 diamonds but it was the pendant that almost made my jaw drop. It was a massive teardrop shaped yellow diamond that rested around my throat. It screamed elegance, beauty but it felt like a choker to me. I could almost feel the dollars ooze out of it, this had to be the biggest diamond I had ever seen and most expensive.

"Well…don't you look stunning, I can imagine several men trying to catch your eye out there." She smiled; she tone seemed controlled, too sweet.

"Thank you, your very kind for allowing me to borrow your dress and necklace." I tried to be polite but if any venom came into my voice I hoped she wouldn't notice. I didn't like this woman, she reminded me of Aro. Kind as well as sweet on the surface but beneath the façade lurks someone else entirely, someone ready to rip you apart should you disagree.

"Borrow? No dear, a gift for you." she replied as she closed the door to the wardrobe and put the brush back. I mentally stuttered over my answer in utter disbelief as the vampire before me (who I barely knew) was causally giving me a gown and diamond necklace.

"But…I…I c-can't…" I desperately tried to get the words out but failed horribly, she whipped around towards me.

"I insist." She hissed firmly, she was frowning again. The expression seemed to make her age ten years as if all the years of life were starting to take their toll, but that was impossible for vampires. Deciding not to press this matter I fell silent. Alaina stalked from the room, leaving me to follow quickly.

The atmosphere between us had changed now a full 180 degrees from earlier, she no longer glided gracefully but stalked menacingly instead, she frowned instead of smiling her angelic grin. I had found out the hard way that Alaina possesed little to no patience at all. She also made no attempt to touch me soothingly or pull me along, expecting me to keep up with her. We reached the ballroom quickly and I had to take a breath before entering.

Everything seemed to have settled back to how it was before I arrived; everyone was dancing again and laughing. The group around the ancient leaders was not as big or tense. I glanced at the thrones, Marcus hadn't moved, neither had Caius but Aro was not there. I gasped when I saw him.

He was standing in the middle of the dance floor holding Sulpicia in a close rigid embrace. They held themselves as professionals where as everyone else around them used whatever skill they had from acquired from their human years if they hadn't learnt it. The couple stood in a small clearing, everyone around them had given them a wide berth and some of the guard were littered around them. The female who was glued to Aro's side earlier was clearly on edge and closer to the couple than anyone else. I never thought I would see anything like this but Aro and Sulpicia were _dancing. _

The way they moved was mesmerising, Aro whose walk was so graceful now looked shaky next to his dancing. They floated through the air in quick precise movements keeping perfect timing with the music drifting softly from the harp.

This surely would have broken the hearts of many professional dances; the most talented ballerina in the world would have hung their head in shame watching this. A _vampire _ballerina would have been heaving with dry sobs in disgrace. There was nothing to compare to it. How was it that someone so menacing, so powerful and frightening could almost make a vampire lose several trains of thought? I found words were not enough to describe it, it sounded so silly that a simple dance could hold me like this but it was like watching leaves dance in the wind, spinning with their invisible partner, swirling upwards in natural beauty.

Most of the vampires were still dancing, twirling in their small circles while trying to watch the leaders secretly. Most of them looked envious of the far greater skill before them however something about their dance seemed off to me.

While they moved gracefully they stared into each other's eyes, this wouldn't have surprised many people but the strange thing about it was that there was no emotion in their stares, their faces completely blank. No flicker of feelings in their eyes. They just twirled around and around not glancing anywhere else but the eyes of their partner, it seemed as if they were in a trance. Oblivious to world surrounding them.

I looked at the thrones where Caius still sat, next to him was a woman, she looked a lot like Sulpicia in both facial features and hair colour, hers was also a golden blonde but was shorter and straighter. This had to be Athenodora, she hovered by her husbands shoulder but they didn't touch, Caius face was blank as he looked at her. Perhaps this was as close to a genuine smile he could master for her, she on the other hand gave a small smile in return.

I wondered if Athenodora was a sister of Sulpicia, maybe a cousin but definitely a relation of some sort. Athenodora looked up and towards the dancing couple, I glanced at Sulpicia who suddenly broke the gaze between her and Aro caught her relative's eye, they held it for a small fraction of a second before Sulpicia went back to staring at Aro.

I couldn't work out what was going on, I had told Aro there was an immortal child and it seemed it he didn't care, instead of going to deal with it he's just spinning around on a dance floor.

Then it hit me, maybe Aro was dealing with it. I remembered the curious glances everyone gave as I talked to their leader, the tense guard and how Aro dismissed his brother's curious questions. The small group starting to surround the leaders as I was led away. The dance was for show. Aro was trying to show everyone here that everything was fine; defusing what could have started a panic. No doubt there would be a lot of angry and upset vampires here should they find out there's an immortal child running around somewhere. The news would ruin his party, he was distracting them.

He was doing a good job but soon enough I could hear the music starting to wind down getting softer until it came to standstill. As it did Aro lifted his hand and Sulpicia did a spin in his arms, Aro placed one hand behind her back as she tilted herself backwards while Aro leant forwards in a suitable ending position for a dance. Everyone broke into applause, I quietly clapped my hands together watching as Aro and Sulpicia bowed to each other before making a beeline for the thrones. The crowd immediately closed into the space they had been dancing in once it was no longer occupied.

Aro headed straight for his seat while his wife went to Athenodora, she gently placed her hand on her arm and whispered something into her ear. I could not hear it, whatever she said was most likely too low to be heard by anyone else than Athenodora. I had been lingering in the doorway to the ballroom only just aware that Alaina had long been gone and I had been standing there alone. I walked in and noticed how two men in tuxedos were watching me with sly smiles on. I had to swallow the venom that rose in my mouth, thank god i was a vampire, had i been human i might have not been able to resist the urge to throw up. I stood by one of the walls trying to stay inconspicuous hoping no one would talk to me, the sooner this was over the sooner I could get out of here.

It was becoming more difficult to keep my emotions at bay, they were there ready to take me over and suffocate me. I hadn't realised the consequences of my actions, I knew what would happen to the Cullen's but not what would happen to myself, I had no idea I would have to stay with Volturi. No knows when they will end up leaving for Forks, Washington, I hoped that it would be in a few days at most. Then again it wasn't something i was looking forward to seeing so i was also grateful for any delays we might encounter. A small part of me hoped there would be plenty.

The ball seemed to drag on and on, never ending. When would daylight come? Aro had instructed the guard to meet at Dawn so surely the ball would end soon and I could find some escape. I kept my place by the wall although when I noticed that someone looked like they were about to talk to me I'd walk away a few paces and pretend I was busy. I was in no mood to converse with someone i didn't know when i was somewhere I didn't want to be. The heavy diamond on my neck seemed to get heavier; I wanted nothing more than to rip it off. It was too extravagant for me; it felt as if Alaina had placed her own personal seal on me as many admired it and I heard a few hushed whispers about her after they saw me. I could imagine the whispers now "Look over there, it's another one of Alaina's _diamond_ _whores._". Fantastic.

The dancing continued but the sight was no longer magical after watching Aro dance, it may have been fake but it was still leaps and bounds better than everyone else. Finally all the leaders stood and Aro stepped forward, the music drifted to an end.

"My friends, I thank you for your company tonight. For those who must travel back to their homes, the weather is for once suitable to travel during the day but please refrain from feeding in Volterra and the surrounding cities. Again my dear friends, thank you." Aro finished before doing a slight bow to the vampires. After he stood straight, he took Sulpicia's hand and glided from the room, Caius took Athenodora's and they too followed them out. Marcus was last to stand, he stalked out of the room on his own. I could feel a twinge of pity for Marcus. I wondered what happened to Marcus to make him so unresponsive, so lifeless. If he was so unhappy here, why did he stay? I doubt it was the power, Marcus had never been overly active in enforcing the law.

I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to whip around. It was Santiago, the vampire who followed me in when I arrived. He chuckled lightly as he saw my surprise; it was the first sound he'd made.

"I will show you to your room now, follow me." He told me, I nodded and followed him. He walked out of the room and started leading me down deserted corridors, after the vampires out in the ballroom I wouldn't expect any of them to be deserted since everyone would be leaving. But they still were and I noticed the quality of them went down as I we continued. We past doors with brass numbers on in hallways with thick carpets and beautiful paintings in, now we were walking down corridors that reminded me of the industrial hallway we went through when we came through the tunnels, my dead heart leapt, was he letting me leave? I hoped so but turning up in Denali wearing a ball gown and a diamond necklace would make my sister's suspicous. Hell i'd steal some clothes on the way from a suitcase or something, i'll even throw in the diamond for compensation. I could imagine the note i'd put with it: 'I stole your jeans, top and shoes but have a rare yellow diamond necklace worth millions of dollar's instead.' I'd love to see their reaction.

Sadly it turned out he wasn't letting me leave, instead he stopped out side a plain white door in a corridor with thin grey carpet and pale walls, Santiago reached into his pocket and pulled out a brass key and turned it in the lock, he stood back and let the door swing open. I stepped forward and looked at the room.

It was a decent size with a thick patterned carpet in beige, the walls were a similar colour, the room held a few unremarkable paintings, a queen size bed with fresh sheets on. There was a dressing table with brushes, combs and mirrors on. To the left of the room was a closet, next to that was a large fireplace with a dark leather sofa infront of it. It was better than I expected it to be and reminded me of the simple bedroom Carmen has at home. I turned back to Santiago.

"Thank you." I whispered, he didn't seem to notice it and glanced around the room before stepping forward and dropping the key into my hand.

"You will have an hour to change, once that time is up someone will come here to get you where you will be taken to the tower to the guard briefing." He informed me. Horror washed over me, guard briefing?

"What do you mean? I have no business being there." I snarled back, I didn't want to listen to their military tactics to the killing of my family. Having to accompany them to it was bad enough.

"Aro requested your presence and when he does so you will learn to go to him if he asks it of you." He frowned at me, he clearly did not appreciate that I was refusing his master's wishes. My only response was clenching my jaw, insulting his master infront of him won't do me any favours.

"The closet is stocked with clothes, take your pick, they are all for you." He gestured towards the closest before turning swiftly and leaving, shutting the door behind himself.

This was the first time I had been left alone for hours and unable to hold back the raw emotion that took me over I let a sob rock through me. My hand flew to my neck where it grasped the diamond and as if it was as light and thin as a spiders web I ripped it off and let it fall to the floor where yellow light suddenly reflected on the wall as the dull lamps caught the diamond. I felt lighter, free from the choke hold it had on me, I felt as if it broke some sort of connection between me and Alaina and therefore me and Aro.

I slowly went over to the bed and sunk down into it, I felt just as comfortable when I was standing up but I needed some support, something to stop me crashing to the ground, something to hold me up. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it fiercely, cursing that it was a useless bag full of feathers than the comforting, warm - and tingling in Kate's case - embraces of my sisters. Keeping their faces in my mind I laid back into the pillows and let the dry sobs flow.

* * *

AN: I've never written such a long chapter but I've noticed that I'm no longer rushing to get to the points I want to get to. I'm enjoying writing this story so much. Would it be greedy for me to ask for five reviews until I post the next chapter? There are visitors and there are hits so surely this story is being read. I don't think it's too much to ask it will only take you 30 seconds to review. Oh and pictures of Alaina's and Irina's dress and jewellery will be on my profile.

Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading my freaky darlings x


	4. Being Briefed

*Checks through my legal documents* Hmm, no I still do not own the rights to twilight.

AN: I couldn't wait for the four more reviews I asked for; perhaps I should accept I'll never get them

Ah well. Here's chapter 4.

* * *

Each time a sob overtook me I felt another wave of emotion, I felt emotionally exhausted. Just over a day ago I was reasonably happy, I had my sisters, my home and my freedom. I was determined and happy in the knowledge that I could make nice with my cousins the Cullens, the only thing that dampened it was that I had lost laurent; I lost a love before it had the chance to grow. I had been angry but I would have gotten over it, forgive and forget as they say.

Now I felt like a prisoner, the Volturi didn't need metal bars to keep me here, their powerful wardens would see to that. Here all I could do was wait. Wait until I was forced to watch my sworn relatives die by my accusation.

All I could do while I waited for that dreadful day was to constantly go over my thoughts and feelings. No distractions to keep my mind occupied and save my thoughts from wandering into the pain ready to consume me. So many different things I was feeling, unable to stop them from pulling me under.

I almost smiled as I thought of what Jasper would do if he could see me now, first I would feel his convincing false sheet of peace wrap around me before he'd say something poetic like "Sometimes we become angry to hide what we truly feel, because anger would be the easiest to act on." Yes Jasper would say something like that and in return I'd realise that my anger was just a cover. Like it is now.

Beyond the anger I could feel building I felt many things; Guilt was proberly the strongest, hate, love, sadness and self-pity. Everything mixed together, i even felt love because I could not help the edge of affection I felt for each Cullen as I thought about them.

But I would never feel Jasper wrap a blanket of peace around me again; Alice would never tell me that Kate was planning to steal my Gucci boots. Edward would never tell me that Tanya was upset and that perhaps I should go after her - her being upset because her advances on him were not working - again.

Emmett would never challenge us to arm wrestle again; Rosalie would never offer to tinker with our cars to make them faster, Esme would never fret around us slightly, Carlisle would never engage in a medical conversation with me again. They'd never survive the Volturi attack unless they flee but chances are that they'd just track them down. The only time I'll ever see them again is at their own execution and it's my fault.

Every time I let the guilt take a hold I would manage to forget that it's their fault for creating the child. I would think about their personalities and try to convince myself that they were innocent, but my eyes had not fooled me. They were guilty.

I sobbed harder, it was like a cycle, each time I thought about the Cullen's and their good aspects I would think about their child and it would hurt me again and again.

Seeing an immortal child brought back my own memories, ones I had been trying for centuries to suppress and discard however your mother's horrific and unexpected death isn't something you forget.

My vampire mother had been beautiful; she had had thick brown locks that fell to her shoulder. She had had a heart shaped face with straight features and sharp cheekbones. She had been middle aged when turned; she told us she had been in her late 30's before she became immortal, she had left behind two pre-teen sons from her human life as a result of a young marriage, she had to distance herself from her family once she realised what she had become.

I could never imagine the face of my mother covered in aging wrinkles as it would have been, her skin had been smooth giving her the appearance that she was a lot younger than her actual physical age, her figure perfect. Almost as if she had never bore two children.

My mother did the only thing she could when she was unable to interact with her children. She watched over them. Her youngest son had died young, one winter was especially harsh and she hadn't realised he had quietly slipped away during his cold sleep. Her eldest died when he was in his twenties, a victim of disease.

My mother told us about her human life and the period in her vampire life after Tanya demanded as to why she would take our humanity from us when we had been healthy and young humans. She told us of her two sons Viktor and Yurik, she said that when she came across each of us, she saw something in us that reminded her of her sons but insisted we weren't replacements for them.

I had thought our family had been complete, a mother and her three daughters. She apparently had not seen it that way and needed that boy, one who would eternally need her in a way that myself and my sisters didn't, we were too independant. We were so close to our mother, she was so protective of us. Each time a male vampire got eager when he came across a coven of four beautiful single female vampires mother would send them packing.

That was the hardest day of my existence, watching my mother die. The flames consuming her only partially dismembered body, her arms wrapped firmly around the dark haired toddler who pressed his face to her bosom, his face scrunching up as it slowly disintegrated to ash. My mother had tried to give us one last smile before she died, trying in vain not to scream as she burned.

How could I handle the task before me? How could I watch nine faces scrunch in pain as the fire turns them to ash? I couldn't take back what I had done and I knew it had to be done. An immortal child can't be left alive. The only comfort destroying the child and her family was knowing that perhaps I had saved her future victims, saved the lives of countless humans and the lives of their future descendants, surely that was worth more than nine immortal lives?

The only thing I could do was sob, I couldn't take back what I had done, it was justified. No matter how much I dislike the volturi. No, I don't dislike them, I loath them. But I can't ignore their rules. The day my mother died a part of me went with her, she had wronged us by doing something so selfish that it would only serve to take herself from her daughters. My mother had betrayed us in away, for that betrayal there is only one justice. Death.

I glanced at the clock on the mantle piece, I had been dry sobbing for almost the whole hour I had to change, I think a point of this time was so that I could calm myself down, instead I had only worked myself up. I climbed off the bed, leaving the almost crushed pillow on the wrinkled covers and walked towards the small closet.

I pulled the door back to the small cupboard, it wasn't a walk in like Alaina's but it held a long rail that was completely bursting with clothes, I could see the labels still hanging on all of them, their price tags however were neatly removed. Above this was a few shelves stacked with shoes and tops, I rummaged through the clothes, surprised to see formal gowns more glamorous than the one I was wearing, not that I'd wear one again while I was here.

Luckily I managed to dig out some long black jeans and a simple black cotton top; I was shocked to find such simple and causal clothing next to diamond encrusted silk gowns. I slipped out of my current dress and kicked it into the bottom of the closet, after dressing I selected a thin silver scarf and wrapped it around my neck to try and bring some colour to the bland and dark outfit; I quickly scalded a shelf to reach a pair of silver stilettos and hooked them on.

I made no attempt to straighten the sheets and the deformed pillow to which I clung onto when I was sobbing. I ran over to the desk grabbing the hair brush and pulling it through my straight silvery hair. Suddenly I heard footsteps down the corridor, light steps slapping at the thin carpet heading straight towards my room.

I opened the door almost immediately after the first light knock sounded, I was surprised to see Jane before me. Her hand at her side despite the fact that I was so quick I should have caught her hand mid air from the knock. Her hair was almost as short as mine but was a mousey brown and thinner than mine. Her angelic face was blank as she regarded me, I half expected her to smile at me immediately to throw me to the floor in pain.

"Come." She merely demanded before turning on her heel and walking off, I shut the door behind me not bothering to lock it. A lock can barely stop a human breaking in, let alone vampires, besides I had nothing of value in that room. I don't care if the Volturi's expensive gowns get stolen. I followed behind Jane, desperate to ask my questions.

"How long will this take?" I said rudely to her back, Jane didn't stop or torture me for using that tone on her. Not that her torture would stop me, in my eyes she was a child no matter how many centuries she's lived. I can handle pain; I've had to put up with Kate's ever powerful electric shocks for centuries.

"As long as it takes, Why are you going somewhere?" she sneered at me, her mocking clear.

She proberly knew from Alaina then that I didn't want to be here, I frowned as I thought of Alaina passing every little detail she spent with me to Aro with just a handshake.

"I have better places to be than here." I snarled back to her. There was only one place I truly wanted to be other than here. Home. But I'd rather be anywhere than with the Volturi.

"Back with your whore sisters? It's disgusting what you do with the humans, didn't your mother ever teach you not to _play _with your food?" she laughed in malice.

I froze; I couldn't stop the deep snarl that echoed in the narrow hallway, the sound was coloured by fury and rumbled dangerously. Anger coursed through me, I felt the adrenaline pump and the venom pool as I instinctually crouched down before leaping at her.

Before I could get within one inch of Jane's scrawny neck I was on the floor writhing in agony, my screams where mixed in with deep snarls. My body felt like it was on fire, strongly reminding me of the venom burn from centuries ago. My bones felt like they were being snapped and filled with burning venom, I thrashed on the floor in a desperate attempt to get rid of the pain.

Looking up Jane was smiling sweetly at me, her eyes seemed to gleam as she revealed in the pleasure of successfully pushing me to the edge. She enjoyed this, there was no denying it. My jaw was clenched as I tried to glare at her but couldn't when her smile widened, intensifying the pain. I couldn't pull myself through it, I couldn't make myself attack her, I could barely control my screams.

My fingers gripped into the carpet, easily pulling the thin material back making huge gaping holes in the floor as I dragged my hand back across it. My legs thrashed against the wall and floor making large dents as the wood underneath the carpet snapped like twigs.

"Enough!" I heard a deep voice command from somewhere behind me. Jane instantly broke her concentration to look at the person while my arched back sunk to the ground in the sudden relief. The pain was gone, as if it had never happened at all, my body was now blissfully free of any pain. I looked up again at Jane who was frowning deeply before I turned to the voice.

It was Santiago, his large form filling up the narrow space as he towered above us, he was glaring at Jane. I was thankful for his presence, who knows how long Jane would have carried on, not that he could actually stop her if she wanted to continue.

"You would stop my fun?" Jane questioned no longer frowning at him but smiling innocently. I wanted to wipe that smile off her face but her unfair advantage made me think that I would never get the chance to do so.

"You have too much of it." He replied coldly, it was obvious that Santiago did not care for Jane anymore than I did; perhaps she too had used her torturous gift on him at one point. His words however implied that Jane torturing me might not occur on this just this one time if this was her 'fun'.

"You can never have too much fun." She laughed ignoring his cold tone towards her. I couldn't help but scowl at her sick twisted little mind. A whole list of suitable profanities to yell at her ran through my mind but I doubt she'd take my more colourful insults well. Although i doubt they'd make her smile.

"Your cruel, you forget the urgency of the situation at hand." He glared at her, he pointed at me before adding "Besides, we need her. Your sick games aren't helping, neither is winding her up." Santiago quickly ducked down grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet in a quick motion that almost made me gasp.

Jane huffed and swiftly carried on walking, she was clearly sulking as Santiago pushed me along behind her. I was more content with staying closer to him than Jane. Out of everyone I had come into contact while here he had been the nicest and seemed to be the least likely to harm me.

After turning back several more corridors we suddenly came out into the reception area. The receptionist Rebecca was still there only now she was fretting around the small tables arranging and perfecting fresh vases of flowers, she seemed to be concentrating hard on what she was doing but I could tell she was tired after her long shift, she's been here all night.

She nodded at Jane and Santiago before returning to the flowers, only Santiago nodded back. Jane instead walked straight past the large gilded doors I had entered through only hours ago, she stopped by the wall and easily pushed against it to reveal an almost invisible door. Jane stepped through, not bothering to wait for us, Santiago pushed me through.

I was in one of the castle's turrets judging from the rounded room with it's walls made completely from stone, the room was cast in shadow as the sun had not risen so no light could pour through the windows a story above our heads. The dark however did not limit my vision and from looking around the room I immediately wanted to turn and run away.

The room was filled with several people all in cloaks ranging from dark grey to ash, every head turned towards us as we entered, I realised that all the guard were now assembled as Jane and Santiago took their places in the assembled guard formation. I recognised some of the guard who had come to destroy my mother from centuries before but now that they had seen me enter I apparently held no more interest for them as they looked away after a second.

I stood on the edge of the formation, not knowing what I should be doing, I wanted to run out of the room but since I was surrounded by professional guards, I had no chance. I hovered by the back wall trying to remain inconspicuous, my only hope was to keep quiet until the whole meeting was over and I could return to my room. Suddenly the door burst open again and I found myself completely distracted by it.

The thick wooden door slammed into the wall making me cringe at the slight vibrations of the ancient stone behind me, it had barely opened before Aro had slipped through the small gap. He was followed closely by Caius, Marcus and to my surprise Sulpicia and Athenodora.

Aro floated towards the centre of the room, his normally graceful steps seemed heavier than usual and quicker, I assumed this to be part of his switch where he changes drastically between his two states: The seemly calm but firm Volturi leader and the law enforcing, power hungry tyrant. I also noticed he had changed from his expensive clothes and into a simple black suit with a slim red scarf around his neck, his hair now hung limply by his face instead of being swept back for the ball.

Caius and Marcus were dressed similarly while the wives wore patterned summer dresses. Their expressions startled me; both of them had their arms linked together while they exchanged swift glances of confusion. I could easily tell that they had not been informed of what was going on or perhaps they had and did not know why they were being called to a briefing. The wives almost never leave the castle, in my whole lifetime I've been told they've only left it twice.

Every head was turned to Aro who stood perfectly motionless, his fingertips where firmly pressed together, his face seemed void of emotion. It reminded me strongly of Marcus. It was strange seeing Aro stand alone, none of the guards stood around him but in their formation. It surprised me that they trusted each other not to hurt Aro; even the girl almost glued to Aro was standing apart from him.

"Dear ones, I know it is unusual to have everyone assembled in this manner, it has been centuries since all of us have been required for such a task." He said calmly as his gaze flickered over each face, he started pacing along the stone floor, each length he walked taking almost half a second.

"What task is it you speak of? You did not inform me earlier." Caius spat harshly at his ancient brother, he was frowning but after what he said I half expected him to fold his arms and pout like a small human child. Aro stopped pacing to look straight at me, his deep milk burgundy eyes locked with my amber ones for a sixteenth of a second, the gaze however made me feel as if he was taking my thoughts again just by _looking _at me.

"There is an immortal child that needs attension." He replied darkly, his tone had twisted so suddenly that it now sounded menacing; I knew Aro had once studied immortal children here in the castle but by the sounds of it his experiments with them might have backfired for i would not expect him to hold such hatred for them. After all he was a collector, it wouldn't surprise me if he had some three year old's locked away somewhere.

As soon as he uttered the word's my ears buzzed with the loud hisses and growls that combined together and filled the air, I think almost everyone in the room had reacted to his words except for Marcus. I wondered if Aro dancing around singing 'It's raining men' while wearing his wife's make up and clothes would get any emotion out of Marcus, I doubt it would.

Every face around me was twisted into scowls, snarls and frowns. Immortal children had caused such devastation to the world; even on the earlier mission's just before Jane and Alec joined some of the Volturi members had been lost in fights with the protective covens.

"Master, I will deal with this threat." Jane voiced confidently from her place in the group, she smiled proudly, she knew she was deadly; she was a favourite of Aro's when it came to the more dangerous missions.

"Jane, this may be the first time where I feel you may be of no use to me or the mission." Aro replied carelessly, waving his hand as if he was dismissing her. Jane's face distorted into anger, had he ever denied her before? Would she be stupid enough to attack Aro in her rage?

I hoped so. I would love to see Jane being torn limb from limb.

However It seemed not, Jane took a deep breath before her face relaxed slightly into a frown. I could tell she was seething and when this meeting was over I was going to make sure to stay well out of her line of sight.

"We are up against something more difficult than ever before." He continued as he resumed slowly pacing again in front of the curious guard. Each pair of eyes was watching him closely, after all he was changeling their abilities.

"How so?" demanded Caius, if anyone was going to rush into a fight then it would be Caius, the tale of him and the werewolf came about because he rushed into it, he was a fool, had he waited until the right moment he would have had no difficulties with the beasts.

"This immortal child has been created by the people I had deemed to be friends." Aro continued, his word's did not give much information away and it's not like the guard cared wheather they had been his friends or not.

"We've all encountered some of our kind that prefer to live a more… unsatisfying diet." His eyes darted to me along with everyone else's, I locked my jaw. I wanted to scream at him that our diet was very satisfying, the bonds we create with others. How we have true family… my anger stopped there as I remembered it was my family who was about to be destroyed. Some bond.

"We've only come across two covens that live like this, Irina has come here to report the crime that her _family _committed." Aro mocked, I noticed a few of the guard smirk, I lifted my chin up, I refused to be ashamed of my lifestyle.

"The mind reader and his coven?" Caius guessed immediately, Jane openly hissed at the mention of Edward but was silenced with a glance from Aro. I remember Alice explaining to us what happened a few months ago after she, Edward and Bella had encountered the Volturi. Aro answered Caius with a nod, Caius snarled under his breath, his eyes blazed.

"I told you Aro! I knew we shouldn't have let them go, you are too trusting." Caius accused Aro who did not react to his brother's outrage.

"I put a lot of faith into Carlisle, it pains me that he would allow his coven to betray me so deeply." He paused, then looked at me. "Or that he would betray those he considers family." I knew he added the end part for my benefit only, I doubted that he cared I was betrayed, but he was acknowledging it.

Having Aro acknowledge that I was betrayed was surprising, but the only thing it brought me was a strong reminder of my pulsing anger and overwhelming sadness. I averted my eyes from Aro's so I stared at the stone floor. The betrayal hurt me so much but I still felt bad for betraying Carlisle in return.

"Master, why would this information make our task harder?" a female vampire asked, I looked over at her, she was tall and extremely beautiful with long mahogany hair, I looked closely at her eyes which were violet. But I could easily see the thin flawed blue film over her eyes; she was the first vampire I'd ever seen to wear contact lenses.

"I forget not all of you have met Carlisle or his family members." Aro gasped in slight shock, I honestly thought he'd shake his head then proceed to smack his pale forehead and shout 'I'm an idiot!' because he sounded so appalled.

"The Olympic coven is the largest coven apart from our own that we have come across in many years. There are eight members – Now nine – of the coven. There are some members who pose a greater threat to us and who are exceptionally more _useful_." Aro said thoughtfully. I knew of course to whom he was referring.

Alice, Edward and Jasper were very talented. I could easily see why Aro would want Alice; many covens would want her for their own. Edward's power wasn't very unique; Aro's power was so similar but with Edward, Aro would be able to keep tabs on everyone around him. Jasper I thought would not be of much use to Aro, Alec could deaden almost any sense and Jane can inflict pain. Besides it's not like the Volturi _had _emotions.

"Not more of your talent scouting I hope." exclaimed Caius casting glances at Jane and Alec, who both pretended not to notice.

"Alice is certainly useful, her foresight is nothing I've ever encountered before, with her at our side we could crush revolts before they even be finished planning. We need never be caught by surprise, we would have a greater advantage than we already do." Argued Aro to his brother. This didn't seem like a briefing to me at all, more like a squabble between two little children.

I could see Caius thinking about it, a part of me was thrilled at this new turn of events. At this point nothing would please me more than the knowledge that some could be spared. Even if it was only one person.

"Of course you remember Bella as well, so fascinating. I am curious as what she is capable of now, her human abilities were powerful already. If she could block all mental powers then, imagine what she could do now. It is a shame that she has already broken our laws." He said wistfully as he described Bella. I had known Bella was immune to Edward's talent but I had not known she was immune to far greater and far more devastating powers.

"She cannot be allowed to live then, if she has created the child then she must be destroyed no matter how powerful she may be." Caius commanded to his brother. His tone shocked me, everyone could hear the finality in it.

"She is the threat. She cancels out all our advantages." Came a deep musical voice. For a moment I could not place it, when I realised it was Marcus who had spoken I had to hold in a gasp, I had never heard him speak before, it was rather surprising. His tone sounded as bored as he looked, but he had made the connection Aro was hinting at.

There were quiet murmurs running through the guard, Jane was frowning deeply that I thought her face might set like it, and then rejoiced in the thought of her never been able to inflict her vicious smile onto others anymore. A few of the guard looked a little worried; with Bella's immunity they could not incapacitate her. They would be useless.

"She is young; her powers won't have developed past what she had as a human, besides we do not know the extent of her power. Her strength will most likely be limited to herself." Aro quickly dismissed Marcus's words, the guards seemed reassured.

"Then we shall proceed as normal?" Jane asked timidly, her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. Aro had not actually told them to take any precautions.

Aro paused thoughtfully, planning out his answer. I felt sick, I did not want to hear the pains to kill my family, even if they were traitors.

"No, if some of then are prepared to step aside then we shall consider sparing their lives. I do not believe Carlisle would have done this himself." he said quietly. "However, if they should refuse to give up those responsible then take out the males first; they are the more experienced fighters."

"The child?" Santiago prompted from the back of the group. I shuddered, I did not look forward to the death of the girl, it would bring back harsh memories.

"Immediate death." Caius responded quickly, he glanced at Aro who nodded. There was no way the girl could live, no matter how powerful her 'mother' may be.

"Save Bella, Alice and Edward for last. Should they fight then restrain them. Chelsea will _persuade _them, it won't work on Bella but getting Edward to succumb will surely make her follow." Commanded Aro. Jane looked disgusted.

"She cannot live Aro!" Caius nearly shouted, he was seething that his demand that Bella be killed was being ignored and he was going to make sure Aro knew it.

"I am prepared to forgive her; she is instrumental in acquiring what will be beneficial for us. She is young, she can be moulded, her mate won't live without her. If we kill her then we lose the mind reader and possibly the psychic too. Anyway it is not certain that she created the child." Aro replied firmly, his eyes burned slightly. Aro had made up his mind.

Caius did not dare argue back, Aro's tone had been harsh, firm and final. When it got down to it Aro is the true leader, he put the Volturi together and Caius has no power useful to him, in my mind Caius was replaceable. It seemed Aro only humoured Caius's friendship with a supposed stake as a leader in his coven.

"We shall not act straight away this time, we have lost the element of surprise, we need time to plan further. You may go off and perform your various tasks now." He stepped to the side and gestured to the door, Caius was first to leave, then Marcus and the wives. Some of the guard filtered out as well, Santiago however appeared by my side.

"I'll take you back." He said simply and turned to leave, I went to follow him when I was intercepted by Aro. I felt the surprise on my face as he towered over me, had he always been so… tall? I had never been so close to Aro, his eyes were weren't as bright as I expected them to be, they were almost black yet they still retained their milky covering.

"Irina, Come, I'd like to talk to you." He stated waving a pale finger at me; he smiled at my hesitant expression then left with some guard following him.

I was frozen in place, too scared to move. I didn't want to follow Aro or talk to him; in fact it was rather daunting. However my decision to move was taken away from me when Demetri grabbed my stiff arm and dragged me forward, Felix then coming and dragging me by my free arm to speed me up.

Very quickly i felt the horror and dread overwhelmed me, but I knew that this time, I didn't have a choice. Then again, When did i ever?

* * *

AN: Wow Sorry i took so long in posting but life is catching up with me (Reviews help me write though hint hint) but I've got some good ideas for this story so bear with me.

Reviews are Love x


	5. History books

AN: Major apologies for the long wait for an update, writers block is the most annoying thing ever.

Can we try and get some more reviews for this story? It'll be a christmas gift from you to me :)

Disclaimer: I still do not own twilight

* * *

I remained silent as Felix and Demetri continued to pull me along by my arms, their grips were strong, restraining. Aro walked swiftly ahead with another guard, the girl who constantly hovered by his side.

After a few moments I wretched my arms out of their grip to put them down at my sides, once they saw my intension they didn't protest but remained close, shockingly close. Aro walked quickly, proberly as anxious to get this over with as I was; I doubt he'd ever say it, too rude of him.

Ever since I arrived I had been led through what seemed to be the grandest maze in the world, each corridor winded endlessly, I doubt I had barely walked down the same route twice since being here. Surely the castle couldn't be this big. Could it?

Aro finally reached a door and threw it open; it revealed a steep staircase made completely from stone that wound tightly upwards. It would have been pitch black for a human; no light was visible from where we stood, not even a wooden torch giving off the faint glow of firelight was present.

Aro disappeared up it, I followed suit after the female and found it was extremely narrow as well. As we ascended we had to do so in single file, it surprised me that Felix or Demetri even managed to fit between the seeping walls with their broad shoulders.

I could tell the stone was ancient, the rest of the castle was in better shape so it was obvious Aro's expensive upgrades hadn't reached this far yet, I was worried the stone might crumble beneath my feet. My musing was cut off when I suddenly stepped into a dim room.

I was standing in a large room, a library to be exact. The walls were hidden behind deep mahogany bookcases, they dominated most of the space and thick leather bound volumes were spilled everywhere.

The floor was covered in oriental rugs detailed right down to the last thread, medieval tapestries hung off the wall that wasn't covered by bookcases. In the middle of the room was a cluster of tables piled high with books and documents, to my left were several glass cases filled with crumbling parchments.

This had to be Aro's _personal_ library.

Aro walked over to a stone fireplace nestled in among his astonishing amount of books and threw on a few wood logs from a small pile beside it, the fire crackled, I watched as the flames started to lick at the wood.

Aro nodded to his bulked up bodyguards who swiftly left, he then nodded to the girl beside him yet she didn't move. She stared at me, her glare was cold but lacked the controlled hate, fury and malice all her fellow guard held. I could tell in that moment that she was not a fighter nor deadly.

"Renata." Aro whispered softly to her, she immediately cut her eyes to him, he nodded towards the door. Her face distorted to one of pain and she let out a small whimper but headed for the exit, I wanted to roll my eyes at her obvious dependency on him.

Once the door clicked closed Aro turned to me, his expression was softer now that it was just me and him, he motioned for me to sit down by the fire which was crackling loudly now. I made no attempt to move; he studied me for a moment then sat down by himself.

For a moment it was silent, Aro watched the flames flicker back and forth; I never took my eyes off him. He was faced away from me, in this position he was vulnerable but there was no sense in me attacking him, he'd proberly crush my skull in his hand, I wouldn't underestimate Aro, although he looked fragile he was proberly more deadly than several of his guards combined.

"What do you want?" I demanded, I meant it to come out as loud, maybe even harsh but it floated across as a whisper, my tone sounded pathetic and I mentally scolded myself for it.

"Irina I only wish to talk, nothing more." He stated innocently without looking at me. Slowly I approached the empty chair opposite him and sat tense on its edge. Aro's eyes slid to look at me, the flames reflection danced in his eyes.

"As you can see this is my personal library. Your welcome to use it as much as you want." He gestured to the numerous volumes on the wall.

"I've never been much for history or literature." I said coldly eyeing a title about ancient Rome and even spying a copy of Shakespeare's Macbeth, no doubt a priceless original.

Aro chuckled as he glanced at where I was looking. "Is that so? I've always had a fondness for history."

"Yeah well, I never liked it." I put simply, my patience was wearing thin, I wanted Aro to get on with it and hopefully, let me go.

Aro sighed, pressing his fingertips together before heaving himself from his chair and floating to his bookcase. He stretched his hand out, trailing a finger along several of the books before looking at me, his raven hair falling into his eyes.

"It's your own history you don't like." He replied knowingly, I was taken aback by his response, wasn't it obvious? Who wouldn't hate it if they had a past like mine?

"It's not one I'm proud of." I muttered looking darkly into the fire. Aro nodded and pulled a red leather bound book from the shelf; he opened it about halfway into the pages then threw it to me.

Instantly my hands flew to it, catching it perfectly without ruffling a single page. I settled it into my lap, the book was thick, heavy by human standards and the pages were already yellowing. I focused on the page and immediately dropped it where it fell heavily to the floor.

The page stared up at me, the yellow paper was covered in delicate lines, webs of shading defined the pictures, the dim light threw the book into shadow but I could easily see each small drawing. They were of my family.

"And now, history is repeating its self." came Aro's solemn voice.

Across two pages there were several small detailed drawings done in pencil. The first showed a small group of people, the first was clearly older, motherly with a heart shaped face which displayed a mix of pain and sadness, behind her leg hid a small child. Next to her me, Tanya and Kate had been drawn looking confused.

The next was violent, guards leaping into action, me and my sisters were being held back by others as we looked on in horror. To the side it displayed my mother, holding the boy and screaming as a fire was started beneath her as chucks of flesh were torn from her body, some lying discarded on the floor.

The following drawing showed us on the floor, Aro touching our hands as we numbly watched the screaming figures disintegrate into ash. It was horribly detailed, my mother's mouth was open, screaming no doubt, the boy's face was crumpled in pain.

The last only showed a pile of ash mixed in with the burnt wood and thin wisps of smoke rising into the air, in the distance of the drawing by the trees was a figure watching sadly. I recognised it immediately as me.

"What is this?" I choked out in a barely hidden sob. I looked up at Aro who was watching me carefully. "What is this?!" I screamed.

"A first hand account of what happened that day, a record of history." He told me, I felt the anger rise up inside me; it overpowered me before I could stop it.

"Why are you showing me this? Do you and your slaves get sick kicks out of torturing me?!" I yelled at him, Aro tensed, his face scrunched in anger and shock before smoothing out into an apologetic smile.

"Of course not Irina. That was never my intent." He sounded sincere but I instantly didn't trust it.

"Then why?" I sobbed; falling to my knees infront of the book I grazed my fingers over the picture of my mother. Burning. I didn't understand, I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"I must admit it's suspicious, this is your second involvement with immortal children. I haven't failed to notice how upset you are, I want to remind you of that time, distance yourself from the pain, the guilt now." He responded harshly as he stepped forward.

"Why do you care?" I demanded curiously.

"Self discipline Irina, people will start to note your behaviour, ask questions. I know you're perfectly innocent in this whole affair but others have no proof apart from my word. Immortal children have left so much destruction and if some find out your involved… well they won't care much for my word." He chuckled darkly.

"As if my safely is that important to you." I snorted closing the book, I couldn't stand to see the detailed sketches any longer but I couldn't resist letting my finger linger on the old paper.

"Irina, I'm insulted that you think I don't care, you are very important to my cause." He exclaimed pressing his hands together while he towered over me.

"Cause?" I squeaked out confused, what cause? World domination?

"To eradicate immortal children and those associated with them." He replied easily as if it was nothing.

"You will kill the Cullen's with or without my witness anyway." I glared as I picked myself up from the floor and stepping back slightly, putting some distance between me and Aro who had drifted closer.

"I always take a witness Irina, it is a greater insult that you accuse me of killing without cause." He snapped annoyed, I had never seen Aro so riled before, but I still didn't believe him.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" I forced through gritted teeth, the sooner he made his demand the quicker I could get out of this god awful room.

"Blend in Irina, don't draw attention to yourself." He scolded me, it felt more like an order but I knew if I didn't follow it I would end up getting in deeper trouble I was already in.

I nodded and turned to the door, making it clear that I was done with this conversation.

"Oh and Irina." He called to me; I stopped in tracks and slowly counted for five in my head before I finally turned to face him. He was stood by the fire facing me, a gentle smile replacing all traces of anger.

"Remember, you're always welcome to use this library, anytime you desire." He repeated from earlier a coy smile stretching across his thin lips. I felt my own mouth twist into a grimace and bolted straight out the door and down the dark steps.

When I finally burst through the thick door to the staircase I smashed straight into Santiago, the force of the impact sent me sprawling across the floor while he stood seemly unaffected.

"Watch where your going." He hissed at me, I frowned and bit back the urge to hiss back, it was the first time he had been rude to me, I shouldn't have been so shocked, he was a member of the volturi after all.

He glanced at me on the floor where I still was and his furious face softened considerably. He walked over and offered me his hand; I ignored it and flipped off the floor, landing neatly beside him.

"So back to the glided cage right?" I spat bitterly and turned in the direction of my room, I took a few steps forward before I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back.

"You don't have to." He said turning me to face him, I felt my eyebrows rise.

"Oh and where shall I go?" I replied glancing around at the different routes from where we stood.

"I don't know but I don't feel like standing outside your door for days on end." He growled quietly glaring at the floor.

"And why would you be standing outside my door?" I asked raising my eyebrows again. He sighed and rolled his eyes before answering.

"I'm your assigned babysitter, I have to keep an eye on you." He forced out before glancing at the door I had emerged from.

I felt a swell of anger, I knew who the orders had come from and in a rush of fierce fury I stormed quickly back to the door and was about to fling it open when I felt strong arms lock my arms down at my sides.

"Don't even think about it." Came Santiago's rushed warning in my ear, I struggled against his arms but his response was to start hauling me down the corridor.

"Let me go." I hissed at him, he ignored it and soon I stopped struggling, it was obvious I wasn't going to put down until I had fully calmed down. I worked hard on trying to calm down but Aro appointing me a _babysitter _was downright insulting.

I breathed deeply, allowing my anger to melt, I felt Santiago's arm relax around me and cautiously he let me go, I could tell he was ready to grab me again if I turned and tried to get back to Aro.

Once he had established that I wasn't going to run he removed the hand he still had placed on my arm to prevent me from running, silently he walked ahead of me, trusting me to stay behind him. I didn't recognise where he was taking me, I had never come down this corridor before even though it was almost identical to all the others.

We reached a door which Santiago pulled back, it revealed another spiral staircase, much like the one that lead to Aro's private library but the stairs here weren't made from crumbling stone but solid oak steps and small oil lamps lined the walls.

Clearly the decorator had been down this way.

"Where does this go?" I asked cautiously when he stood back to allow me in first. I didn't move, if it was another library I was going to freak out.

"Just go in." he sighed impatiently; I squared my shoulders at his rudeness but began ascending the steps. As we climbed higher I recognised several scents, they meshed together creating almost a thick invisible fog of smells.

Pine, lavender, cut grass, honey, roses, vanilla. Different combinations of scents and heavily concentrated. I realised all these scents belonged to members of the guard.

_Where was he taking me? _

I cautiously pushed open the wooden door at the top of the stairs and found myself in a small lounge area. The room was perfectly rounded, a castle tower no doubt. The walls were made of stone but tapestries and numerous paintings hung on it, the floor was covered in decorative rugs. On one wall there was a bookcase with a few books but several couches took up most of the space.

I looked up and noticed there wasn't a normal flat ceiling; instead I could see the rafters to the curved rooftop. I glanced around the room again which thankfully, was deserted.

"Ok, what is this?" I demanded turning to face Santiago; he smiled slightly before closing the door behind him.

"A common room for the guards." He smirked, I raised an eyebrow. I would rather be locked up in my room than be spending time with the sadistic guards. I doubted I would enjoy playing a game of chess with Jane or whatever they did in here.

"And I'm here because…" I trailed off waiting for some miraculous reason as to why I would be present. I hoped this wasn't a secret rouse by Aro to slowly induce me into the guard.

"Follow me, you'll like this." He stated before crouching low.

Instinctively I tensed for what I thought was an attack but after crouching for a sixteenth of a second he rolled on to his heels before he launched his body upwards.

I watched the angle at which his calves flew through the air before he suddenly disappeared into the rafters which were much higher and thicker than I thought. I quickly followed, propelling my body up until I swung onto the thick wood.

Santiago was grinning as he crouched on the thick beams, his head was grazing the ceiling so he had to tilt his head so it wouldn't go through the roof, I also had to crouch low in the small space. Then realised what was behind him.

It was a small window which I hadn't noticed before; thick curtains were pulled over it. No light peeked through it, giving me no indication of wheather it was day or night. Santiago moved onto another beam to the side of the small window.

Santiago placed a hand on a small cord next to the window and looked to me for confirmation, I nodded eagerly. I so badly wanted to see outside, I had been cooped up for days now.

Suddenly the curtains pulled back and I was hit with the full force of the sun, instantly my skin shone like diamonds, small spectrums of light bounced from my smooth skin onto the walls below and I withheld a snort when I realised I was acting as an oversized disco ball.

I repositioned myself opposite Santiago so I was next to the window. The sun shone down into the room but couldn't reach the awkward position me and Santiago were in, stopping my skin resembling a glittering ball.

I smiled a genuine smile as I stared out at the Italian countryside; the tower was very high up giving an amazing few of miles around the castle. Volterra was surrounded by beautiful green hills and valleys, it was a very different sight from the snow covered landscape I was used to.

"I thought you might enjoy looking outside." He sighed glancing out the window.

I looked at him in shock.

Why would he care what I want or enjoy? He was a guard, of the _volturi. _Why was he being so nice? I looked out the window longingly; I'd rather be outside than looking at it.

"Thank you, but… it's only looking." I muttered solemnly.

"It's not too bad being in here, of course I do get to go outside on errands." He chuckled. I didn't respond, it wasn't the same; he was a captor, not a prisoner.

"What I wouldn't give to be outside." I said imaging running across the hills, letting the wind whip my short hair around me, allowing the scents to overwhelm me. I imagined being at home and running with my sisters through the forests, enjoying the smells.

Smells. Scents. Trails. Thirst. Animals. Blood.

My throat began burning, I hadn't thought about hunting, what would I do? I didn't know how long I would be here for. I could handle a few weeks without blood but I knew my eyes must already be darkening and more than about three weeks without feeding would drive me crazy, not to mention the danger I'll be to humans in Volterra.

"What am I going to do about hunting?" I suddenly blurted out to Santiago; he looked at me in confusion.

"You'll feed here of course." He told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I recoiled in horror; I refused to feed on humans.

I hadn't tasted human blood in centuries, if I did than being with a human male would be extremely difficult, it wasn't until I met Carlisle that I gained another reason to be a 'vegetarian'. I wanted to help preserve human life.

Santiago's red eyes regarded me with anger at my recoil to his words. He had always fed on humans, he didn't understand.

"Never, I'd rather die of starvation." I hissed at him, I could sense the chuckle he was withholding, I don't think there's been a recorded case of starvation in vampires, the extreme thirst would eventually drive them to feed on anything with a heartbeat.

"Your so strange, don't you understand the benefits of drinking human blood?" he asked shaking his head in frustration, I almost snorted.

"Don't you understand the benefits of animal blood?" I returned instantly, he gagged at the thought. It seemed an extreme reaction; I knew it wasn't the most appealing option but certainly the better.

He didn't answer, we could sit here all day weighing the benefits of our diets, I knew I wouldn't give in to his way of thinking and it was just as likely that he wouldn't give into mine either.

"Must it be animal blood?"

"Yes." I replied instantly, I would personally throttle him if he dares to shove a bleeding human infront of me. He stared out the window for a minute before he spoke again

"I'll _try_ and work something out then." He said slowly.

I felt the hope soar within me, the thought of hunting excited me and I was dying to be let out of this prison, of course I wouldn't tell him I wasn't planning on returning. As long as Aro didn't touch me I could have a chance at escape.

"Really?" I pressed further, I hadn't felt this happy since before I'd encountered Bella and her _child. _The thought of seeing my sisters made me giddy.

"Yes." He replied simply before returning his gaze to the window, I followed his lead and as I stared at the green hills beyond the walls of Volterra I laid my plans for escape.

* * *

AN: How was it? Can I hear your thoughts on it?

Please review, like I said earlier, we'll consider it a christmas present ;) Merry Christmas people, i'll try and update at least one story of mine before the new year, Happy holidays!


End file.
